Just Spying To Know
by Jesshorsegirl
Summary: Cammie was finially over Zach or that is what she keeps telling herself. Another year at Gallagher Academy has started and this time the threat is bigger and the danger is real. CammieXZach COLLAB fic with unlocking.emilys.mind!
1. Not A Welcoming Welcome

**Authors' Note: To start out with this is a COLLAB fanfiction with** **Jesshorsegirl and .mind. We hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Gallagher Academy or anyone in it. (If we did, do you think we would be writing at the moment?)**

**Just Spying To Know**

**Chapter One: Not A Welcoming Welcome**

"I am OVER him!" I repeated for the possibly hundredth time to my occasionally frustrating best friends as we walked into the grand hall for breakfast. I took a side glance to the screen that instructed us to speak in Japanese.

Liz turned to me, "I can tell your lying Cammie," she paused and smiled pointing to herself, "Spy." She was once again attempting to get my mind on Zach.

Bex stopped and defended Liz, "It is one of the many things we learn at a school… for spies." I sighed and turned to Macey for help.

She put on a big smile, "She obviously isn't going to admit it any time soon," Macey told the girls. I thanked her silently. Then Macey couldn't stop there, "So we will have to force it out of her." I grunted and tried to drown them out.

I was once again reminded just how beautiful my school was. The rows of tables were lined up and were slowly filling with the girls of Gallagher Academy. I heard the constant chatter as I walked along the marble floors of the grand hall. The smell of coffee filled the air. I was soon pulled out of my daydream when my mother stepped up to the podium to give her annual welcome back speech.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" My mother started.

Then every girl at every table (even the newbies) stood and said together, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?" my mother inquired.

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all of the days of our lives," we finished and took a seat.

Mother smiled and began her speech, "Welcome back ladies to another year at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," she gave a small smile at the crowd. (Very very exceptional if you ask me.) "I would like to welcome our newcomers," she turned her head toward the crowd of seventh graders who looked as if they were about to puke. (Which actually happened last year.)

"This year is going to be unusually difficult due to the challenges you will have to face in the future. The security system has been upgraded. For those who think they can sneak out, you may want to think twice," she paused and I felt more than a few eyes fall onto my head. I glanced down and flushed red, I quickly tried my best to look very interested in my cereal, pointing out to Bex that there were more clovers than usual in my Lucky Charms. (I am a spy you know.)

"Now let's welcome our teachers," she gave a wave toward the row of teachers sitting along side her. Professor Smith who was now a women (it was bound to happen someday) I would also like to point out he/she is not the most attractive _thing_ in the room. And now I am curious as to how he/ she will use the bathroom, and which one? There _is_ the issue of staying focused in COW while being lectured by something that looks so horrific.

Mr. Solomon was looking hot… as always, and was appearing bored… as always. The other teachers, well they were just teachers to us. They may be world class spies, but there wasn't much to them.

The moment my mother took a seat, Tina Walters stood and strutted toward us. "So Cammie," she leaned against the table, "What really happened between you and Zach?" Not this! Not now! Tina was ready for the details, but I would never be ready to spill.

"Tina, don't you have anything better to do?" Macey rolled her eyes at her. She ignored the glare she got from my roommate and continued interrogating me.

"I mean he did kiss you, we all saw that!" Tina practically shouted. I lowered my head once more. "There is some sort of back story. When you are ready to talk, I am ready to listen," Tina said in an untrustworthy way.

I started to talk to her, "When I am ready, you will be the first person I come to," I lied. Tina didn't fully pick up on this because she smiled and waltzed away. Finally, a little peace and…

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

Never mind!

The girls of the Gallagher Academy shot out of their seats. A crowd formed as everyone rushed toward the doors. With the wave of people running toward the huge closing exit, the only way out. I was able to grab my friends and we slid out of the grand hall and the doors slammed behind us trapping everyone else inside.

" Cammie, what do we do now?" Liz whispered as we walked along the hallway, the siren and lights flashed in our eyes and ears. The school had an eerie feeling to it as we walked through the main hallway.

"It's the Chameleon now, and I am not one-hundred percent sure, but lets start by looking for something," I answered taking a few steps.

Bex tapped me on the shoulder, "I think I found something," all four of us stared at the moving figures walking along the hall. Obliviously, the security wasn't as good as my mother thought.

"STOP!" Macey shouted. We all turned to her. _Thanks for keeping quiet Macey, it's just great to be noticed!_ The figures broke into a sprint toward the tapestry, then they disappeared behind it.

"How did they know that was there?" asked Liz. "I didn't even know that was there." While the group continued to argue. I felt my face grow pale and realized the obvious, only two people knew about that passage.

"Me and Zach," I said aloud. They all turned.

"Zach? Cammie, now you choose to bring this up?" Bex said upset that we were discussing this now. "This is not the time!"

"Bex, one of them is Zach."

**Authors' Note: You see that little green button at the bottom of this page, you know you want to click it! So what will happen next? Only time can tell… or the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **

**-Jess and Em**


	2. Don't You Love CoveOps?

**Authors' Note: Here is another chapter for you! We hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Gallagher Academy and everyone in it belongs to the wonderful Ally Carter!**

**Just Spying To Know**

**Chapter Two: Don't You Love CoveOps?**

"Zach?!" They all said in unison.

"Yes! Zach! Now!" We began to head toward the passage. "I was over him! Completely over him!" (Well at least that was what I kept telling myself.) We slipped behind the tapestry and into the passageway.

Dust filled our lungs as we slipped into the long forgotten passageway which made us eager to find the fresh air that awaited us at the end of the dark tunnel.

"Are you sure it was Zach?" Macey coughed out as she pushed through the darkness. I would have loved to have a flashlight!

"Positive." I said as I leaned all my weight into the door at the end of the tunnel that would take us outside into the early morning. Light filtered into the tunnel and we quickly crawled out onto the back lawn of the Academy.

I saw the figures again only this time they were easier to see. "Zach!" I called out to him. He whipped around and had just blown his cover. (Which was strange being that he was indeed Zachary Goode… a spy, as he always pointed out.) I took a step forward after him, but I didn't need to go much further because he came charging at me.

I ducked his first attack, and shot around him. The other three people that were with him headed for Macey, Bex, and Liz. I kicked Zach in the stomach as he turned around. He doubled over clutching his stomach. I sat on top of him and went for a punch in the face which he was able to dodge. I reached for his hands but I could only find one.

"Gallagher Girl, what are you doing here?" he said using his free hand to shove me aside and then he flipped me over and so he was on top.

"It's my school! I should be asking you that question!" I shouted going for another blow to the stomach. He took the hit and got off of me. I sat up and grabbed his arm and pinned it behind him. Then shoved him against the Academy wall. "So what are you doing here?"

"I think that's classified," he said with ease as one of his partners pulled me off of him and I turned around to see Grant who smirked at me as only Grant can. Zach stood up to face me. "It's just best if you don't know," he patted my shoulder. I glared at him as he gave me a satisfied smile. Grant released me as the guys headed towards the wall surrounding Gallagher. I heard tires screech to a stop and they climbed over the wall.

"Would Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry please report to the headmistress's office!" a voice boomed over the speakers.

"Time to see Mom," I sighed grabbing Macey's arm as we walked towards the entrance. I turned to Liz while I could see her in pure daylight. I pointed to her, "Don't say anything!" I enforced as we entered the passage.

The four of us strolled as casually as possible into my mother's office. Mr. Solomon was resting against her desk. His head turned to look at us. "I see you four managed to get out," he said before fully turning.

"So are you girls ready to tell me what happened?" Mom asked. "Why don't you take a seat?" She said sitting down on the couch and then patted the seat for us to sit down.

"It was Zach!" Liz blurted out. I sighed. Mr. Solomon sat up strait. "There was other guys to but we didn't know all of them, only Zach and Grant!" Liz, poor poor Liz.

"We didn't know why they were here," Bex informed the adults. "Cammie tried to get it out of Zach but he got away."

"And you are sure it was Zach?" Mr. Solomon asked. We all nodded.

"We could see them in clear daylight!" Macey said.

Mom held the door open, "We will look into it, and you don't worry about it. You girls couldn't handle one normal day at school?" Mom said.

I gave her a hug and walked out. "Of course not! We're spies."

***

So as I was walking toward CoveOps I realized that yesterday wasn't exactly a great way to start out the year. Zach was there, Zach fought me, and Zach got away. Lately Zach was not a very helpful guy! Bex and I stepped into the elevator that would take us to Mr. Solomon's class.

We walked into the room and we were attacked by Tina. "Was it true that Zach broke into the school?" I nodded and she smiled. "Now, I heard you kissed!"

"Tina! You know I wouldn't do that! Nothing happened between Zach and me," I told her.

"Well that kiss last year seemed like something!" Tina protested and went off with that.

Mr. Solomon came in, "Settle down girls!" We all turned to face him. "Today we will be taking a trip into Roseville. While you are there you will need to find another Gallagher girl. Once you see one of the other students you will need to do some form of a pass: either a brush pass or and dead drop. The message that you will be given will have a code or some form of a riddle that you will need to decode, and then the message will take you to the location where you finish the operation. While you do this you will also have to lose your tail, and be unnoticed, blend in and good luck," he finished holding the door open to a closet for us to change.

I picked a shirt that had Roseville High printed across the front. I changed my sneakers in for converse; I changed my skirt in for some jeans. I pinned my hair back and met up with the rest of the class as we went up to get into the van.

"What if you see Zach?" Tina asked. I hit her on the shoulder as we pulled out of Gallagher and headed for Roseville. Yay! Off to Roseville… and Josh …and possibly Zach...… crap

**Authors' Note: Thanks for reading another chapter! We hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter! Click the little green button, you will get a surprise! Thanks!**

**-Jes and Em**


	3. Stupid Boys

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! You should understand that this will take a long time to update because we have to work together. Sorry it took so long again! –Jess and Em**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Gallagher Girls!**

**Just Spying To Know**

**Chapter Three: Stupid Boys**

Sitting in the crowded can was difficult, especially since Bex was snoring with her head on my shoulder. I glanced over to the front sear where Mr. Solomon was sitting. He watched me in the rear view mirror. When he caught my gaze, he turned away and became stiff.

Well that was different. Mr. Solomon is a spy. He should be better at that hide-your-feelings-and-don't-let-anyone-know-look. But right now he was doing a bad job.

Something was wrong. Really wrong. It made me start to wonder if this had anything to do with Zach showing up. (Most likely it did cause that's just how my life works.) Ah the life of spy.

The van jerked to a stop and Bex jolted awake, she rubbed her eyes and turned to me. Mr. Solomon threw open the van doors and light poured in. We all flew out of the van like a flock of mutant bird kids. (This is a reference to a book Liz read, Maximum Ride, read it sometime, Liz said it was pretty good.) As we passed Mr. Solomon, he wished us good luck with an unreadable expression on his face.

I nodded at Bex as we parted our separate ways. We'd see each other soon enough. She gave me a small salute and disappeared into one of the stores.

I took a quick glance around, my mind not really on the task. I walked through Roseville sticking headphones in my ears to give the illusion that I was a normal teenager. I thought it was working until I saw a girl about twelve looking at me. I stared down and realized I hadn't tucked the end of the headphones into my pocket where "my iPod" was. I smiled and slid the headphones into my pocket brushing her off.

I heard the swishing sound of automatic doors through my "music." I walked and took in everything around me and noticing all the details. And those little details just happened to be Band-Aids, aspirin, and other medications. All things you would find in a pharmacy. Because of how lucky I am this looked pharmacy looked very familiar.

I turned to make a quick escape and I saw Josh coming toward the door. That's when I ran. I turned down a row pretending to look at the makeup nodding my head to "the music." I had learned that headphones were a keep away sign.

Josh didn't seem think so because a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Cammie, what are you doing here?" I froze and gave him a big smile.

"Josh! Is that you?" I asked nervously. Stupid boys! I am great spy but boys make me a marshmallow. I smiled nervously and pulled out the headphones and stared up at him. Boy did he look good… he filled out a little and not in a bad way. I had to get to Bex soon or we would both fail. _Come on Josh! Just say a few words then let me leave!_

My ears picked up the sound of doors opening again and I turned. Bex stepped in and pulled the sunglasses off. We were not supposed to meet up just yet so she started to turn. Bex froze in the doorway and did a double take.

"_Josh,"_ she mouthed pointing at the back of his head.

I gave her the international "_no really" _sign. She covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to point to the door. She was going to leave me! Who does that?

My mind went from spy to girl. Placing my hands on my hips I stomped my feet barely missing Josh's foot. Josh stared at me curiously distracting me and Bex made her escape! Stupid boys, this is why I was a spy. I never had to deal with stupid boy problems, well minus Zach.

"Listen Josh," I said starting to slip away, "I really need to go-"

Josh cut me off, "Can't you stay another minute, so we can make some plans or something." Would he ever give up?

"Sorry Josh I really have to go."

Like that I bolted out of there. Stupid emotions and I am spy! The last thing we need is emotions, trust me on that.

I turned the corner running until I could no longer see the parking spaces in front of the pharmacy. Just find Bex and go, simple enough.

Searching I stopped her on the other side of the street. Slowing down my pace I slipped the headphones into my ears again and walked toward her as she crossed the street. Very carefully I bumped into Bex. I slipped my message into her hands and she slipped hers into mine. "Oh I am so sorry," I said before walking away and unfolding the paper she just handed me.

Staring down I noticed a few words. _Sick. Better. Heal. Corner. Plus. Cards._ _Bench. _Seriously what did those words have anything to do with spying! Think! Ok how can the words go together? _Sick. Better. Heal. Corn… _Of course. For a spy I can be really dumb sometimes.

When you're sick you go to the clinic. Where can you find a minute clinic? The pharmacy. Where do you go to find stuff to help you feel better and heal? The pharmacy. Where was the pharmacy located? On the corner of the street. What symbol is on the signs? A plus. Where can you get cards? The pharmacy. Was there a bench in front of the pharmacy? Yes.

Well I guess this means I need to go back.

It's official! Fate hated me!

A lot!

Sighing I started to walk toward the corner sliding sunglasses over my eyes. They looked normal. Except for the fact that there were mirrors so I could see behind me. There was a man walking behind me and he looked well… not nice. Time for a test. I crossed the street, he followed. I turned into a store, he waited outside. I had to lose my tail.

From my previous adventures in Roseville I had learned that a few stores were connected through back entrances. I turned into a bakery and my tail waited outside. To easy, I waited for a moment before moving into the pet store next door through yet another entrance. From there I turned into a smoothie shop. I would have got something but I had no money on me. Daylight was fading fast and I had to lose my tail.

I quickly rounded a corner and ducked behind a trashcan. (I know… spies don't hide but I was desperate.) I was sitting on the ground for exactly eight minutes and thirty seven seconds before I got the nerve to see if I was being tailed. I looked around the corner and there was no one… I must have lost him.

I quickly walked to the pharmacy (again) and check out the bench. I sat down to check it out and ran my hand along the bottom and sure enough there was—oh crap that's definitely not a note. I wiped my hands on my jeans to get the germs off. Once again I ran my hand along the bottom and actually found the note. (It certainly wasn't gum… I would be the one to know) I opened up the letter and read the message that was supposed to tell me where to meet Mr. Solomon.

_Congratulations,  
You have succeeded in decoding the message and completing your pass. Please  
meet me in front of the __general store__ where the van will be waiting for you.  
_

Easy enough. I started walking quickly toward the aforementioned rendezvous point, but before I could go anywhere that voice just had to stop me.

"Cammie? I thought you said you had to go?" Josh asked curiously.

"Well ya... You see… I just," I was totally not in the zone today. Thankfully I have Bex to make up for it.

"She left something. Really it's no big deal Josh." Bex said quickly. I shot her a grateful look and she gave me one right back saying I owed her big time. After leaving me like that with Josh a while ago I didn't owe her anything!

"Oh ok," Josh replied, "I guess I'll see you around then huh?"

"Uh sure," Of course that's lie. Bex grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the general store.

The van was waiting for us just like Mr. Solomon said. I walked swiftly up to him. "I am done," I looked into his eyes. "Completed the pass, decoded the message, made it to the pharmacy, and lost  
my tail."

Mr. Solomon looked down at me, "Tail? Cammie no one was supposed to be tailing you."

"Well I had a tail and you said we were supposed to lose a tail."

Mr. Solomon looked up for a moment then spoke, "I only said that to keep you girls alert. There was no real tail."

Well that complicates things. I didn't want to think about it at the moment. I was way too tired. Obviously Mr. Solomon had different ideas because he looked ready to interrogate. He opened his mouth to gin but quickly closed it after seeing the expression on my face. I must have been really, really tired.

Everyone had completed their task except for Tina (no surprise there) and everyone was completely exhausted. As soon as we were back at Gallagher I rushed up to my room and closed the door. I just wanted to sleep. But of course I couldn't do that because as soon as my body hit the bed I heard something crackle under me. A note.

_Gallagher Girl,_

_Be careful._

_-Z_

Would it ever end?

**Authors' Note: Thanks so much for putting up with the wait! Please review! –Jess and Em.**


	4. Bex and Macey’s Plan… That Failed

**Authors' Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! We love you guys. :D So as thanks we are giving you another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls belongs to the talented Ally Carter. Jane Eyre belongs to Jane Austen.**

**Chapter Four: Bex and Macey's Plan… That Failed**

The next morning I woke up to Liz calling out next to me, "Cammie wake up! Guess who asked for you? Mr. Solomon? What does he want? I mean I know you told me about…"

"Liz!" I started to calm her down; if I didn't stop her soon then she would go on forever.

I really didn't feel like talking to Mr. Solomon at the moment. In fact I didn't want to talk to him at all… in any way, shape, or form. Believe me when you are a spy there are many, many ways to communicate.

I walked past Macey's bed and I realized something. Macey wasn't there? But where would she be. Macey didn't wake up early; she was horrible at getting up. The only way Macey can beat Bex in a fight is when Bex is trying to wake her up. That is how much she loved her beauty sleep.

I paused and turned to Liz, "Um… Liz? Where's Macey and Bex?" I asked suspiciously.

Liz poked her blond head out of the bathroom, "Nowhere," she said way too easily. She began to close the door. I started sprinting toward the bathroom in an effort to get there as fast as possible. I skidded to the door jamming my foot between the door and the frame.

Liz began to slam herself against the door to keep me from getting in. Fighting, I rammed my body against the door as Liz cried in protest, "No! I won't tell you! They made me promise!"

"Let me in you blond headed bookworm!" I screamed. Sliding my arm through the crack I jammed my knuckle behind her ear hitting a pressure point. Liz forced my arm off and backed away from the door.

I dove into the bathroom and tackled her to the ground. "Cammie let me go!" she cried. "I can't tell you! In the name of Jane Austen let me up!"

So that gave me an idea. I stood up and grabbed a book off the shelf. Her favorite: Jane Eyre. I ran back into the bathroom and turned on the water. Opening the book I held it so that it was just about to touch the constant stream of water. "Tell. Me."

Liz fell to the ground grabbing my legs. She began to plead, but I couldn't make out everything. But I did hear a few words, "Talk… Zach… Help… Don't… Tell… Cammie… Book… Now… Please!" she cried.

Gently I set the book down. Liz scrambled towards in pressing Jane Eyre to her face. Casually she stopped hyperventilating. (If you can tell me how someone does that I will give you one hundred dollars. Just kidding. I don't have one hundred dollars.)

I stalked out of the bathroom leaving Liz with her book and flopped down on my bed. I snuggled my face into a pillow and shouted. When I looked up I saw Liz staring down at me curiously. "You ok?" she asked.

I glared up at her. "Seriously? Do you know where they went?"

Liz looked down and stared at her feet suddenly interested in her shoe laces, "I wasn't supposed to tell you," she said quietly.

I stared again and then she spoke, "They are sneaking into the Communications Room…" she paused, "I also lied about Mr. Solomon, I was supposed to trick you into going there by yourself, he didn't really ask for you."

I stood up in shock! "Liz!"

"I will help you if you want… as long as you don't hurt Jane Eyre," she said honestly twisting her long hair.

I laughed, "Come on Liz!" We started out into the halls of Gallagher Academy.

I began to move quietly towards a passage that I discovered a few years ago. Liz was trailing behind me still holding her book, "Bex and Macey had to go the old fashioned way though the front door."

We squeezed behind the door after I pulled and statue off the followed after me as we the hidden door shut. I pulled walked with my hands against the wall; this passage was dark like all of the other passages that remained hidden in the walls of Gallagher Academy.

Liz followed my example of placing her hands on the walls. Her fingers brushed lightly and avoided a web that I almost ran straight through. I was lucky enough to feel the edge so I went around it. Liz was not as lucky.

Liz shrieked in terror as her hand was entangled by a spider web. I spun around and slapped my hand on her mouth. I waited until her breathing slowed and I peeled my fingers of her mouth.

After a few (relative) minutes my finger tips hit the end of the tunnel. I felt around for the handle to open the door. Towards the middle I found a wheel. Have you ever seen it in movie, it's usually on vaults…

Well it was like that. So I called Liz up and guided her to a side of the wheel. Together we began to turn in. After an almost three years of not using the passage, the wheel had rusted and it was hard to turn. The wheel put up a struggle but began to cooperate. I sighed in relief as light poured in.

Macey and Liz turned around to look at us with looks of surprise on their faces. "You want to explain?"

"Um Cammie? What are you doing here?" Bex said like they always did in the movies when parents came home in the middle of a house party, then she turned, "Liz! You were supposed to keep her busy!" Bex shouted in a completely different voice, her British accent lacing every word.

"Macey! Bex! You guys were just about to explain to me why the heck you are trying to contact Zach!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well, we kind of figured you would want some help," Macey said innocently. I frowned at that then looked down. If I wanted help from someone outside of my immediate group of friends I wouldn't go to Zach for it. I would ask for help from someone more experienced, that I was close with, and would break the rules like… Ok so I couldn't think of anyone!

So I just summed it up by saying, "Not from Zach!" Simple enough. They just did not understand the whole issue with Zach. I wanted to get over him. Not bring him back into my life! Wait no… I _was _over him. I had finally gotten over him! Thank goodness! _Goode…_ that's Zach's last name…

_FOCUS!_

"Well, who is going to help you then? Do you really expect us to do anything about it? Really Cammie? This is above us. We are too small for this. We need Zach's help!" When Bex put it that way it really did make more sense. But I wasn't ready to give in anytime soon.

"No. We can find help somewhere else. From someone else for that matter," I protested. I was not going to turn to Zach on this one. I had Mr. Solomon and my mother to help me and they're all I needed. For right now anyway.

**Please review!!!**


End file.
